When things don't work, fix them
by Mello-The-Melon
Summary: Aokise oneshot: Future AU, cliché marriage problems, tiny angst


_When things don't work, fix them_

* * *

Aomine finished work late again that day. With a deep sigh he stepped through the door, kicking his shoes off into a clean corner by the shoe rack. Not once did he pick them up, much to Kise's annoyance. He never was one to be tidy.

Flicking the light on in the lounge proved he was the only one up. He figured he could relax a little before bed, so a beer can was opened and the TV was switched on. The glare from the screen lit up parts of the walls giving them a bluish glow, and the noise carried to the bedroom. Ten minutes was about all the relaxing time he'd get.

"How loud do you want that TV?"

"This loud".

"It woke me up".

Aomine sipped from his can in response, eyes still glued to the screen, a corner of his mouth twitching slightly. Kise crossed his arms.

"Daiki."

Aomine rose with a clatter. "What, what do you want- I'll turn it off then".

"I didn't say you had to, I'd just like you to turn it down, I have work in the morning".

"Well I just did work".

There was a pause in which Aomine used to brush past his husband and enter the kitchen with another sigh. Kise furrowed his brows and turned to follow.

"What's the matter with you? Your mood has been foul all week- for the past few months in fact!"

Aomine looked at him with a glazed expression before turning back to scan the contents of the fridge.

"Don't ignore me".

Slamming the fridge Aomine put his hands up.

"Whaddya want an apology? Here look, I'm apologising- sorry I worked my ass off and want to fucking relax before going to bed and working hour upon hour again".

"You're not the only one who-"

"Shut up, I'm going to sleep".

The taller man headed for the bedroom as Kise stood watching, biting the inside of his cheek.

"You're such a fucking asshole!"

The bedroom door slammed, leaving the blonde to himself. He bit his lip before binning the half-empty can of beer and placing Aomine's work shoes on the rack. They were getting filthy.

A coffee later and Kise was curled up at one end of the sofa, polishing the dirty shoes and watching some shitty late-night TV.

When he finally went back to bed Aomine stubbornly had his back facing him.

When morning came, Aomine yawned loudly, and felt around for clean boxers in a daze. Kise's side of the bed was already half-made, so he wandered out to find him.

Kise as always was making his own breakfast whilst humming to music. Aomine passed him to get to the coffee maker.

"G'mornin".

"Morning".

Aomine yawned again as he got a mug out of the cupboard, before lazily wrapping a hand around the blonde's waist and lightly kissing his hair.

Kise licked his fingers after preparing his toast, tossed the knife in the bowl and moved toward the table.

They both ate and drank without talking, Kise tapping his finger to the music and reading a magazine, while Aomine stared into space.

With breakfast finished Aomine made for the bathroom to have a shower and get dressed, and came out looking smart.

"I hate wearin' this fucking uniform sometimes" he muttered as he grabbed his shoes. At the new gleam to them he raised his eyebrows.

Kise was just putting his plate in the bowl when Aomine walked back in.

"Thought you'd gone already".

"I always say goodbye don't I?"

Kise shrugged and looked elsewhere. Aomine leaned in and pressed their lips together, pulling back to look at him.

"Thanks for cleaning 'em".

He leaned forward again, his own lips just ghosting over Kise's. The blonde turned his eyes toward blue ones, closing the gap between them. They kissed lightly, eyeing each other occasionally.

Kise broke apart with an air of finality, giving the darker man's shoulder a gentle push.

"Go on, you'll be late. When you get back put your shoes up".

"They're just as fine on the floor" Aomine laughed.

"...Also, I expect some help tomorrow. You know I do cleaning on Saturday, this place is a tip".

"I promised Kagami we'd-"

"-And you better not fucking go out with Kagami, you did that last time and left me to do everything myself, that's not equality Aominecchi".

Aomine rolled his eyes. "Yes ok, whatever".

"Daiki".

"Fucking hell you're like my mother… Look, ok yes I'll help, thank you for cleaning my shoes".

Aomine leaned in to peck him on the lips.

"Yeah well you can do it yourself in future, it's not fair if I have to clean up all the time, you can't just use a stupid excuse like it's not in your nature to clean or whatever.." Kise muttered under his breath.

"Kise!"

Kise complied and received the kiss. Aomine ran a thumb along his cheek.

"I haven't forgiven you yet".

"Fine".

The darker man turned away and left for work. The blonde went to get ready himself in silence.


End file.
